


Game Over

by AndreaPena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaPena/pseuds/AndreaPena
Summary: ¡Inmortal (y Omega) Jiang Cheng como uno de los Vengadores Originales y uno de los fundadores de SHIELD! Habiendo visto a la familia que eligió, después de miles de años de soledad, desmoronarse por segunda vez tras la batalla en Wakanda, Jiang Cheng no está dispuesto a permitir que Thanos se salga con la suya. Cuando es él y no Tony, el que realiza el chasquido que termina en el titán, trajo de vuelta un tiempo de paz en el universo... O eso creía, cuando los problemas comenzaron, una vez más, amenazando el equilibrio del universo.Esto es un universo A/B/O.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Avengers, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Guardians Of The Galaxy, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Creciendo de Barro

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Narrador poco confiable (Es Jiang cheng ¿Cómo quieres que sea confiable si es jodidamente auto despreciativo y con un autoestima inexistente?)
> 
> El A/B/O no es muy notable porque Jiang Cheng prefiere ignorar el hecho de que es un Omega. Además de que con su inmortalidad y los hechizos de las artes místicas él puede suprimir su celo sin ningún daño, por lo que se hace pasar por un Hombre Beta.

1

Creciendo de Barro

Un recuento del Camino de Jiang Cheng como un Vengador. Desde su tiempo como el Hechicero Supremo, su encuentro fortuito con el Capitán América en los años 40, hasta el momento en el que toma el lugar de Tony para chasquear los dedos.

*

No era mucho, en realidad Jiang Cheng había llegado a Estados Unidos en la época del Viejo Oeste, poco antes de que se diera la guerra del opio entre China e Inglaterra. En cierta forma se alegra de que fuera así y no tener que pelar en otra guerra, Jiang Cheng nunca lo reconoció a otros, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, él estaba cansado.

Los primeros siglos de su inmortalidad pasaron en una profunda depresión y mutismo entumecido.

La caída del mundo de la cultivación era algo con lo que Jiang Cheng no pudo encontrar lógica. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo cayeron todas las sectas cultivadoras en un lapso de tres años? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer caer al poderoso Hanguang-Jun y su estimado Yílíng Lǎozǔ? ¿A Zewu-Jun a pesar de su reclusión? ¿Cómo cultivadores tan talentosos como A-Ling y sus amigos pudieron encontrar esos terribles finales?

¿Cómo pudo ser que Jiang Cheng no estaba ahí para detenerlo?

Después de la ascensión de A-Ling como Líder de secta no ... había sentido en su vida.

Toda su existencia había girado en torno a su sobrino.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que pasara?

Con su sobrino dejándolo de visitar tanto como lo había echo, con el paso del tiempo, Jiang Cheng había encontrado cada vez más difícil levantarse de la cama o salir de su habitación y empero aún más después de una pelea que tuvieron, en donde A- Ling le dijo que se sintió mejor pasar tiempo con Wei Wuxian que con él.

El cuento de toda su vida ¿Verdad?

Incluso sus discípulos preferían pasar tiempo con su hermano que con él. Cuando Wei Wuxian llegaba a Yunmeng el pueblo tenía una vibra de alegría, pero cuando él llegaba era una completamente diferente; tensa, oscura. Insoportable.

Con el tiempo dejo de salir de los terrenos de su secta, de su oficina, de su cuarto, de su cama. Y es que ¿Qué más daba? Su sobrino prefería pasar tiempo con Wei Wuxian y no tenía realmente nadie que se preocupara por él.

Ni siquiera podía buscar un compañero, porque nadie sabía que era un _Omega_ .

(Un inutil y debil _Omega_ )

Los labios apretados y las miradas duras de los únicos discípulos a los que les permitía acercarse, para tratar asuntos oficiales, no pasaron desapercibidos para él, lo más seguro es que querían que muriera de una vez.

El realmente quería hacerlo.

Lastimosamente él no sabía que estaba cultivando cuidadosamente su camino a la inmortalidad en vez de acabar con su vida.

En la noche no podía conciliar el sueño, lo que resultaba con masivos dolores de cabeza todo el día y su cuerpo totalmente tenso después de no haber permitido que ningún celo lo consumiese después del primero. Así que la meditación profunda fue su respuesta, y con ello comenzará a perfeccionar su cuerpo para ascender a la inmortalidad. Aunque en ese momento sintió que estaba empezando a morir por todos los líquidos horribles que terminaba por vomitar.

Su último acto como líder de Secta fue ordenar que lo dejaran solo en su habitación y no lo molestaran, no importaba la situación quien fuera, además de nombrar a su mano derecha como su sucesor. En sí, su último recuerdo de aquella época era el rostro contorsionado de su mano derecha, mientras serraba la puerta para no volver a abrirla ... Por los próximos 300 años.

Para el estado solo 3 (Realmente, al percepción del tiempo de un inmortal era una mierda).

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, haciendo que las sirvientas que limpiaban el pasillo se sobresaltaran, resulto que las sectas ya no existían.

El hombre, ahora dueño del Lotus Pier (y descendiente de su mano derecha) era un erudito de la Corte Imperial de la (nueva, para él) antigua Dinastía Shang, le conto como todos los que vinieron antes de él, pasaron de generación en el secreto detrás de la puerta y como se encargaron de protegerlo hasta ahora.

Le conto las leyendas de como las sectas y los cultivadores guerra sitio caído gracias a una gran. Y como Lotus Pier era el último lugar en donde se practicaba el cultivo.

El ... no supo cómo actuar.

A-Ling había ...

Algo en él se rompió y, siglos más tarde, reconocía que no tenía vergüenza en admitir que se echó a llorar ahí mismo.

*

Durante los años que le siguieron, bueno, siglos en realidad, los emperadores Chinos lo he tenido a su lado resguardado como si fuera un perro, tratando de quitarle el secreto de su inmortalidad. Jiang Cheng había pasado por la misma clase de torturas que el mismo les había impuesto a los cultivadores demoniacos, y realmente había querido morir en esos momentos, otros emperadores tomar un camino más delicado, colmándolo de lujos, pero nunca dejando salir de su vista . Otros tuvieron un camino poco ortodoxo, atraídos por su belleza inmortal, que curaba rápidamente sus heridas y lo tomó como concubina. Los más inteligentes lo han convertido en asesor, pero todos tuvieron algo en común; nunca lo dejaron salir de la Ciudad Prohibida. Y la verdad era que en aquel entonces él no tenía razones para hacerlo. Estaba deprimido.

Tuvo depresión crónica por otros 300 años, razón por la cual nunca pudo tener un hijo.

Por alguna razón, él aun quería vivir.

(Esa maldita auto conservación que fue taladrado en el desde que era un pequeño heredero de secta siempre presente, al parecer)

Sin embargo, durante una de las muchas luchas por el poder, la usurpación de un hermano ilegitimo y el comienzo de una nueva dinastía en algún momento, que Jiang Cheng decidió irse sin mucho escándalo.

Durante siglos vago por todo el territorio hasta que se decidió, aún no está seguro de porque, a salir de lo que era llamado Catay. De alguna forma llego a lo que en el futuro seria conocido como Nepal, y ahí conocería a quien sería su maestro en las artes místicas, su refugio y lugar de sanación durante los próximos mil años. En algún momento, se convirtió en Hechicero Supremo, aunque aún no estaba seguro de como lo hizo. Lo único que podía revelar a sus discípulos cuando preguntaban, era que era un conocimiento que sería necesario para su futuro.

Como (Regente) Hechicero Supremo y Maestro De Las Artes Místicas vio Imperios, civilizaciones, levantarse y caer. Dejo ir los rencores y aprendió a amarse a sí mismo, vio épocas en el futuro como Guardián de la Gema del infinito, pues al parecer ella no quería mostrarle nada más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero supo que dentro de poco seria su momento para dejar su puesto. Lo cual se demostró cuando la heredera de la línea principal de Hechiceros Supremos nació. En algún momento del camino se convirtió en Mentor de quien en un futuro será conocido como Ancestral, a quien había enseñado tanto las Artes Místicas como el Cultivo, guiándola hasta que alcanzo la inmortalidad, y con quien compartiría en el futuro incontables bromas acerca de cómo tenía razón al decirle que ella se convertiría en una persona mucho más sabia que él.

Fue poco después que decidiría dejar Kamar-Taj y regresar a lo que ahora era conocido como China. Con una invitación de su discípula más querida para visitarla cuando quisiera.

Las fiestas de Té mientras combatían gusanos gigantes devoradores de dimensiones siempre eran interesantes.

*

Conoció, inadvertidamente, a The Eternals y eran ... Interesantes por decir lo menos.

Parecían desconcertados acerca de como los humanos podían convertirse a sí mismos en inmortales sin la interferencia externa ....

Fue toda una experiencia.

*

Durante su tiempo como Hechicero Supremo Jiang Cheng vio muchas cosas, el desarrollo del mundo occidental, por ejemplo, y no tenía reparos en admitir que su hogar estaba estancado.

Era tan claustrofóbico que quería salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Lástima que estos Emperadores serán tan persistentes.

Por puro morbo decidió entrar otra vez en la corte imperial China, aparte de la dinastía, no había cambiado nada. Como dicen por ahí; Los jugadores cambian, pero el Juego siempre es el mismo.

Eso solo le dio curiosidad.

De ese modo, poco a poco, Jiang Cheng se convirtió en un maestro en el juego.

*

No se quedó mucho tiempo.

Había mas imperios por ahí después de todo.

Inadvertidamente, Jiang Cheng estuvo ahí para los momentos más importantes del mundo.

Después de siglos de estancamiento, por fin empezaban a progresar.

*

De forma metódica ya través de los siglos, Jiang Cheng había logrado hacer de unas familias de sirvientes leales solo a él y con cada regalo que le deban los Emperadores, Reyes o miembros de las distintas cortes a las que había pertenecido, les ordenaba ocultarlos ( necesitaría dinero cuando logrera salir de ahí) en una cueva cerca de lo que una vez fue el territorio de la secta Nie (o de lo que recordaba de todos modos). De eso les daría una generosa cantidad de dinero. Fue así como amaso poco a poco la inmensurable fortuna que llevo consigo a Estados Unidos, aunque la mayoría todavía se quedó oculta en la cueva, de la cual tenía la propiedad. Eso no evito, claro, que los rumores sobre una cueva llena de tesoros invaluables corrieran por el lugar.

Cuando los extranjeros ingleses que empezaron a llegar más y más durante el siglo XIX a la corte China ya la rápida amistad / romance, que entablo con uno de los embajadores del Rey de Inglaterra (No había estado en esa corte desde la época de Tudor, _Mmm_ ). Jiang Cheng logró escapar de la Cuidad prohibida, junto con los hijos de las familias que le era leales y pasar una agradable década oculto en Reino Unido, hasta que comenzó a hacerse obvio para la corte inglesa que el joven ex cortesano chino de inmensa belleza no había envejecido ni un día.

(También había convencido a Ancestral que construyera un Santuario ahí)

Al principio había argumentado a la calidad de los tratamientos de belleza a los que había sido sometido desde niño, incluso enseño some (y así fue como comenzó su compañía de productos de belleza, pero eso es otra historia) a las damas nobles. Funciono en su mayoría y aprendió la mejor forma de aparentar más edad utilizando maquillaje. Fue divertido mientras duro. Pero cuando era obvio que ya no podría seguir con la farsa, fingió su muerte y con sus sirvientes leales, migro a Estados Unidos. Aun hoy le es gracioso el como con las pinturas suyas en el Palacio de Buckingham y los museos, además de los pocos documentos que habían sobre su existencia, se crearan miles de mitos acerca de él, algunos lo llamaban _El Cortesano_ , por la gran cantidad de Nobles que caían ante sus encantos.

Después de establecerse en Luisiana, Nueva Orleans, Jiang Cheng se dedicó a entablarse como comerciante de la compañía "Kong Rong" y comprar varios terrenos en diversas partes de América para poner sus negocios, además de arriesgarse y convertirse, más tarde, en un alto mando del sindicato Chino Qīng Bāng, siendo un traficante de Opio, usualmente reconocido por sus suntuosas vestimentas chinas, que incluyen un Changshan y mantener su cabello largo en una trenza.

Su vida fue relativamente tranquila después de eso.

*

Su mundo cambio poco antes de la segunda guerra mundial.

En las décadas que pasaron, Jiang Cheng se había dedicado a ... Bueno. Nada.

Estaba aburrido.

Él sabía que aún no era su tiempo (La Gema del Tiempo fue muy específica e eso) Pero por lo más sagrado, estaba harto.

Así que, para saciar su aburrimiento, decidió ingresar al ejercito solo porque podía, algo le dicho que se avecinaba algo grande. Era relativamente fácil, un poco de magia para sus papeles y para hacer de sus rasgos unos un poco más occidentales y ¡Listo! Se enlisto con entusiasmo, justo después de salvar a un chico debilucho de ser golpeado en un callejón.

*

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitarlo y se froto los ojos cuando vio al mismo chico que había salvado de ser golpeado en el callejón, hace unos años, en entrenamiento militar.

Solo ... ¿Qué carajo? ¡Esa ramita se va a romper!

Jaing Cheng decidió vigilarlo desde entonces ...

Decisión que duró 5 minutos, entes de que comenzará a mostrarse el nervio del chico.

Es solo, la actitud.

Le recordaba un poco a ...

Jiang Cheng se dio la vuelta y no miro atrás.

El chico Rogers podía cuidarse bien a sí mismo.

...

O eso creyó.

La próxima vez que escucho hablar de él fue cuando corrió la noticia de que se presentó como rata de laboratorio para un científico con un "Suero de Súper Soldado".

Maldita sea Rogers.

*

Continuara

*


	2. Creciendo de Barro II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O... Jiang Cheng es la Luz de luna blanca del Capitan América ¿Quién lo diría?
> 
> Entre otras cosas Maria Stark es impresionante, se arreglan algunas cosas y se aprenden valiosas lecciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creciendo de Barro tiene 4 Partes, que abarcan la vida y relaciones de Jiang Cheng desde la antigüedad hasta End Game y es difícil meterse en la trama central de la idea del fic sin estos detalles importantes..

*****

Llego al rango de Teniente Coronel en poco tiempo (tan poco que casi parecía ridículo, pero su "habilidad, talento y rápido aprendizaje" en tácticas lo compensaba) y paso aún menos rodeado del Regimiento de Infantería 107º, pero fue el suficiente como para hacer su propia leyenda (ora vez), incluso si su nombre y rasgos asiáticos (ahora ligeramente occidentales gracias a la magia) hacían que la mayoría de veces los subordinados de Phillips se voltearan a verlo en doble toma cuando entraba en la habitación, comúnmente preguntándose "¿Qué hace un Chino/Comunista aquí?"

Por no hablar de los coqueteos descarados y palabras degradantes.

¡Incluso Howard Stark le coqueteo pensando que era una mujer omega!

(Maldita sea el uniforme que ocultaba sus músculos)

Honestamente, a Jiang Cheng no le interesaba lo que otros pensaran de él, así que nunca hizo nada para desmentirlos cuando lo llamaban "mujer" (No ayudo que mantuvo su pelo largo, de algún modo, solo para joderlos, aunque tuvo que pagar una gran multa, pero nadie protesto después de la décima vez que raparon su largo cabello en dos meses), solamente los pateaba en las bolas y se iba (y degradaba de rango al imbécil solo porque podía, no importaba como la Agente Carter lo llamara mezquino por eso) (Aunque se detuvo de hacerlo cuando golpeo y degrado a unos idiotas que se querían propasar con ella).

En una escena memorable, se encontró frente a frente con Rogers (mejorado) (y wow, que mejorado estaba) en la que lo "defendió" de un soldado borracho. Además de que, por consejo de Barnes, le coqueto un poco.

Su mente hizo cortocircuito.

(Realmente, realmente, se parecía a...)

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado bebiendo y casi corrió lo más elegante y dominante que pudo (porque no podía degradarlo de rango porque, técnicamente, no tenía), pasándolo de largo e ignorándolo, solo que antes de salir, grito.

—Para tu información Cap. ¡Soy hombre!—en ese momento todos los soldados que estaban bebiendo algo escupieron sus bebidas, sus expresiones eran graciosas.

Después de eso, el infierno se desato.

*****

Por alguna razón todos creían que, por haber liderado algunas misiones con el Capitán América y haber sido el objetivo de su (torpe) coqueteo, Jiang Cheng debía ser el encargado de dar el discurso en su funeral de cuerpo ausente.

El hecho de que se difundiera el rumor (cierto, pero irritante) de que el Teniente Coronel del Ejército no era un Hombre Beta como había afirmado, sino un Hombre Omega que se hizo pasar por Beta para entrar al ejercito estuviera corriendo libremente era aún más insoportable y ya había tenido un montón de problemas con los altos mandos. La única gracia salvadora que dio esto es que se desarrolló e impulso rápidamente la lucha de las mujeres y hombres Omega para ser tratados con igualdad.

Por alguna razón se sintió significativo.

*****

Esta es la cosa, él no era amigo de Carter, ni de Stark pero, al parecer, ellos lo consideraban como tal _(¿Cómo?)_ y como un buen aliado también, mientras Phillips era... bueno ¿un superior respetable? Nunca tuvieron nada más que una buena camaradería y trabajo en equipo.

Así que imagínate su sorpresa cuando, después de ser dado de baja del ejército, termino por fundar junto con ellos una agencia de espionaje ultra secreta para proteger al hombre común de los males de lo que no pueden entender... Al final, la organización que algún día seria conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. fue fundada por cuatro personas de gran poder; El legendario Howard Stark, El Coronel Chester Phillips, La Agente Especial Margaret Carter y el Ex-Teniente Coronel Jiang Cheng, de los cuales estos dos últimos eran aún más conocidos por ser los principales activistas y las caras de las luchas por la igualdad de géneros del siglo XX.

A pesar de eso, y las grandes cosas que él y Carter hicieron tanto juntos como por separado, el nombre de Jiang Cheng quedaría grabado para siempre en la historia de los Estados Unidos y del mundo como "el primer amor no correspondido" del Capitán América, quien estaba atrapado en un triángulo amoroso y rival con Carter por el corazón del estimado Capitán, para su desconcierto.

*****

Maria Stark era impresionante.

Bueno, tenía que serlo. Despues d etodo la mujer se caso con uno de los (sino _el_ ) belicistas más prominentes en Estados Unidos. Maria Collins Carbonell, ahora Stark, era una elegante y letal combinación de una columna de acero y nervios, siendo la esposa del jefe no solo de una de las compañías de armas más grandes del país (especializada en armas, en eso), sino también uno de los fundadores de alguna agencia secreta del gobierno y en el centro de atención 24/7.

Maria era una mujer a la que casi todos veían solo como la esposa trofeo de Howard, como "solo" la madre de su hijo, en lugar de la mujer que dominaba el departamento de relaciones públicas de la empresa de su esposo con un puño de hierro y exprecion beatífica. La que se encargaba del presupuesto cada vez que su marido salía a otra expedición al Ártico o lo que fuera que hacía con su tiempo cuando no estaba en casa, y lo hacía todo mientras criaba un niño genio.

El mundo retrataba a Maria Stark como una Dama Omega suave, cálida y recatada, cuando en realidad nunca retrocedió un día en su vida y no tuvo absolutamente ninguna intención de comenzar ahora.

Maria Stark era tan peligrosa como Peggye Carter, sino más.

(Una le recordaba a su madre, aunque sin gritos de por medio, la otra le recordaba a su hermana, pero con su propia firma. Y entre su madre y su hermana, entre una amiga y la otra, Jiang Cheng ya no se siente culpable en decir que siempre elijara a la última)

En el corazón de Jiang Cheng solo había habido lugar para dos mujeres en toda su vida, con el paso de los milenios, su querida Yǎngnǚ* (cuyo nombre nunca más podrá decir, que ahora es conocida como Ancestral) fue la primera persona a la que le había abierto un lugar en su corazón. Tanto como discípula y como hija. Peggye era una buena amiga, pero con Maria era diferente, María se ganó un lugar especial en su corazón...

Maria era su _mejor amiga..._

El mundo se volvió loco y los medios tenían un día de campo cuando los veían a ambos juntos en las fiestas de gala, tomando el té o pasando el rato entre otros Omegas de la Alta Sociedad. Nadie podía concebir que el infame Ex Teniente Coronel del Ejército tuviera gustos tan delicados, aunque Howard estaba contento solo con que la mantuviera ocupada. Pero la verdad era que solo lo soportaba por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Maria.

Jiang Cheng la amaba.

Era esa, tal vez, la razón por la que término por revelarle que era inmortal (y toda su historia) cuando se hizo evidente que, bueno, _no estaba envejeciendo._

Se despidió de ella un invierno de 1968, año en el que fingió su muerte y se recluyo en el Santuario de New York, ayudando a Ancestral con la protección a la tierra, pero estuvo pendiente de Maria todo el tiempo y es el primero en cargar al pequeño y adorable Tony tras su nacimiento en 29 de mayo de 1974.

*****

En 1980 conoció a Meredith Quill y... Ego, cuando estaba rastreando una perturbación en el planeta.

¿Cómo pudo imaginar que se encontraría con un Celestial de todos los seres del Universo?

Lo único que podía decir de ese encuentro era...

Maldita sea Ego, no se merecía a una mujer como Meredith.

*****

Jiang Cheng conoce a Howard, él sabe que su amigo ama a su familia con todo su corazón, pero también sabe que no importa cuánto ame a su familia, de nada sirve si no sabe cómo demostrarlo o está más ocupado con la agencia que fundaron, una agencia que según sus propios infiltrados está comprometida, con HYDRA de todas las cosas. Y Jiang Cheng ya está cansado de tener que mantenerse al margen de ver el sufrimiento de Maria y del pequeño Tony, Jiang Cheng no va a permitir que Tony siga pasando por lo mismo que paso el en su infancia.

El mismo día que María Stark sale con su hijo, una maleta y dos boletos de autobús que los deja cerca de la Calle Bleecker 177A, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, se desata una tormenta que sacude al mundo y cambia aún más las cosas que debieron haber sido ¿para bien o para mal? aun no es seguro.

Howard ni se da cuenta. No cuando su imperio está en llamas, porque de repente ahora la prensa se da cuenta de la existencia de SHIELD y de algunos de los contratos más ambiguos de Stark Industries. Esta demasiado ocupado lidiando con las auditorías gubernamentales de su empresa, y bajo cualquier otra circunstancia podría haber resistido la tormenta, excepto que Obadiah Stane pensó que sería buena idea vender todos los materiales defectuosos a personas más que cuestionables en Medio Oriente, Rusia y muchos otros países como Sokovia.

Es el año de 1986, los medios tienen un día de campo y se da una crisis financiera desde que la S.I. ha tenido que hacer una limpieza a fondo (con el doble boleto de que SHIELD no es tan profundamente influenciado por HYDRA) y en el caos, nadie piensa siquiera en preguntar a dónde se fue la esposa de Howard Stark después de dejar a su hijo en el aeropuerto, hasta que llega un aviso del internado sobre las opciones de pago después de las cancelaciones de último minuto, y resulta que su hijo nunca llegó a su destino previsto, y su esposa no ha estado de vacaciones en Europa después de todo.

Para entonces, cualquier rastro que pudieran haber dejado hace mucho que se ha enfriado. Todo lo que queda es un automóvil en el estacionamiento de un aeropuerto a largo plazo y una mansión vacía con una nota en la mesilla de noche polvorienta de su habitación y una marca de apareamiento que nunca se borrara.

No es que le impida mirar, cuando las piezas caen rápidamente en su lugar, y así comienza la mayor cacería humana en el país desde la desaparición del bebé Lindbergh.

*****

Después de eso y de retomar su papel activo como "Tío" de un niño descuidado, Jaing Cheng sigue moviéndose de un lado a otro. Informándose lo mejor que puede y aprendiendo todo lo que es necesario. Los sucesos en su vida los después de tomar a Maria y Tony en su casa son irrelevantes en el momento que suceden, pero toman fuerza años más tarde.

Como uno de los fundadores de SHIELD, a pesar de su "muerte", Jian Cheng aún mantenía a una división leal a él, pertenecientes a las familias que han permanecido fieles desde la antigüedad. Es por boca de sus sirvientes que se entera, que en 1989 Pym se desligo de SHIELD después de descubrir que querían utilizar su investigación para crear armas. Jiang Cheng no se sorprende, no después de lo que le ocurrió a Janet Van Dayne en 1987.

En 1988 sigue una anomalía pero desaparece tan rápido como apareció, se entera pocos días despues de que el hijo de Meredith Quill, Peter, a quien envía regalos desde que nació por su amistad con su madre, desaparecido. Un año más tarde conoce a Carol Davers, una mujer Alfa de la fuerza aérea con quien tiene una cita y Jiang Cheng se siente emocionado por la perspectiva de volver a salir, pero poco después se deprime un poco al enterarse de que Carol ha sido declarada muerta en un accidente con un avión de prueba.

Maria lo consuela con sus brawnies especiales y Tony, quien había asistido al MIT bajo el alias de Antonio Carbonell llega a casa con (Su primer) un amigo, un tal James Rupert Rhodes (a quien Tony llama Rhodey, que es 3 años mayor) quien protegió a Tony de los matones en el MIT. Eso es suficiente como para que Jiang Cheng ya acepte a Rhodey como otro de sus niños.

Todo es armonioso, hasta que no lo es.

En 1991 llega una noticia que sacude a toda la nación, no, al mundo.

Howard Stark es encontrado muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Solo que no es un accidente en lo absoluto.

Después de consolar a Maria (porque después de todo, ella aun lo amaba) Jiang Cheng comienza a investigar y es en una noche oscura y lluviosa que llega a una casa tranquila en los suburbios y toca el timbre, la mujer que lo recibe es vieja, afectada por los años, pero no menos hermosa, ella lo mira como si fuera un fantasma.

—Hola Peggye—ronronea, una sonrisa burlo y ojos peligrosos—Tenemos que hablar.

*****

El panorama internacional después de 1991 cambia radicalmente. Las cosas se aceleran.

Stark Industries ha perdido a su pilar fundamental, sin un heredero que remplace. Eso no implica que dejen de estar a la vanguardia, Howard dejo tras de sí mucho material por seguir a flote durante los próximos años sin problemas, como pioneros y los mejores de su campo. Contratan a personas talentosas y cambian su nombre. Ya no es Stark Industries, ahora es _Stane Industries_.

Al mismo tiempo una compañía nueva aparece, Carbonell`S Company que tiene una fuerte amistad con Kong Rong Company se pone rápidamente en el panorama internacional. Carbonell Company se convierte en pionero de la Tecnología, comunicaciones y energía limpia, que muchos despiden y subestiman, no se imaginan que pronto dominara el mercado, y que en el 2000 se expandirá al área prótesis médicas.

Jiang Cheng solo puede silbar impresionado ante lo que su sobrino ha logrado. Pero se siente aún más impresionado cuando, dejando a un lado las artes místicas, se enfoca por completo a la tecnología, un viaje al cual se une alegremente y crean juntos dos IA que revolucionarían al mundo; J.A.R.V.I.S. y M.A.R.I.A.

*****

Fue por pura casualidad que conoció al Rey T'Chaka en 1992 en Oakland, California.

N'Jobu es un buen hombre, había tenido una compañera anteriormente pero esta había sido inculpada por un crimen y murió en prisión. El y Jiang Cheng comenzaron a salir dos años después de la muerte de la esposa del primero y tres años después de la muerte de su última novia, Carol. Tiene una buena relación con el hijo de N'Jobu, N'Jadaka, mejor conocido como Erik Stevens. Sin embargo es una noche en que los está visitando que se encontró con una terrible escena.

Jiang Cheng está enojado, al principio, no es común visitar a tu novio de seis meses y enterarte de que en realidad es un príncipe Africano de un reino demasiado avanzado tecnológicamente, aunque supone que no estaba de más, porque aún no le había dicho a su novio que él era un inmortal maestro de las artes místicas. Sus sentimientos entrar en conflicto porque N'Jobu también ha traicionado a su gente, incluso si fue con buena intención, el unirse a personas como Ulysses Klaue no era la salida.

N'Jobu se equivocó, pero él no era malo. El solo intentaba ayudar, lo que hablaba mejor de N'Jobu que de todos los demás Wakandianos que disfrutaban de una vida de lujo y riqueza mientras sus hermanos y hermana africanos sufrían. Era una situación tan paralela con él y Wei Wuxian, que realmente le irritaba. N'Jobu tenía todo su respeto y aunque comprendía porque T'Chaka hizo lo que hizo (él había hecho lo mismo), y su pocicion como rey de una orgullosa nación, no queria decir que Jiang Cheng este contento con la forma en la que el hombre juzga a su hermano tan duramente.

Cuando T'Chaka se fue no tenía idea de a quien dejo atrás, pero Jiang Cheng no estaba teniendo eso. Toma a Erik, a N'Jadaka, en su custodia y le cuenta lo sucedido. Tiene un momento difícil tratándolo de convencer que no buscara venganza y enderezar su ideología retorcida de lo que su padre había querido hacer. Tony esta extasiado, ahora es un hermano mayor y aunque lleva un poco de tiempo y persuasión N'Jadaka termina siendo aficionado a su nuevo primo, más de lo que nunca será para T'Challa en el futuro.

Cuando N'Jadaka se convierte en adulto, en lugar de las operaciones negras y un criminal internacional, es en realidad como un gran empresario, uno de los más conocidos activistas para la protección de animales africanos y un actor humanitario conocido por la apertura de escuelas, comedores comunitarios y fosos de agua en África. N'Jadaka hizo más por sus hermanos y hermanas africanos en unos pocos años, de lo que los Wakandianos hicieron por ellos en toda su historia y eso es algo que lleva con orgullo, porque su nombre es aclamado más fuertemente que el de cualquiera del resto de la familia Real que lo había abandonado en su sufrimiento, tal como los Wakandianos había abandonado a áfrica.

Pero eso es otra historia.

*****

El fin del Siglo XX, para Jiang Cheng cambia con la aparición de una persona que no había creído volver a ver nunca más.

En 1995, frente a la puerta de uno de una de sus casas en los suburbios, Carol Davers y un tal Nick Fury (del cual sus agentes lo han informado, es el favorito para convertirse en el próximo director de SHIELD) se encuentran con Jiang Cheng en búsqueda de la verdadera identidad de Carol. Jiang Cheng no puede decirles mucho, porque solo salieron pocas veces, pero los lleva a la mejor amiga de Carol para que les de mas información.

Es después de todo el fiasco y de que Carol se despida de ellos que Nick Fury se entera de que uno de los fundadores de SHIELD es inmortal.

Es bueno que haya tomado una foto para futuros chantajes.

(Sin saberlo, la Iniciativa Avengers comienza a ser redactada con entusiasmo por parte de Fury)

*****

Es cuando Jaing Cheng está de visita en china que se entera del incidente y el mundo tiembla.

Es 2008 cuando Tony Carbonell es secuestrado.

*

**Omake**

**Cuando Tony trajo a Rhodey a Casa**

**Parte I**

_Fuego._

_El olor a carne quemada, a metal y sangre, oh, **tanta sangre.**_

_Las manos cubiertas de sangre y tanta muerte y **gritos** que quería detenerse pero se estaba **ahogando.**_

Joven maestro _, no, Líder de Secta Jiang, no, se llamaba **A-Cheng,** maldita sea, __se_ despertó con el sudor frío y un corazón acelerado, y nada desterró su última pesadilla con tanta eficacia como golpear el suelo desde su cama improvisada en el sofá que estaba en el jardín de la terraza.

Correcto.

Ahora estaba a salvo, eso había ocurrido hace miles de años, incluso si no fuera así, tendrían dificultades para llegar hasta él aquí.

—A-Cheng— La voz de Maria llamó suavemente desde la puerta, y él se relajó aún más cuando las luces se encendieron y los últimos restos de su miedo se fueron con las sombras.—¿Todo bien?

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pesadilla.

—Oh. Bueno. Um...—Parecía estar tambaleándose por una manera de ayudarlo, antes de enderezarse y una parte de él se sintió divertida cuando reconoció la mirada atenta en sus ojos que gritaba _'Tengo una idea y Dios ayude a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino'._

Bien. Es bueno saber de dónde sacó Tony eso.

—Estaba a punto de levantarme de todos modos, tus discípulos están muy emocionados por el festival y uno de los clubes de Tony está teniendo una venta de pasteles. ¿Quieres ayudar?

Respiró hondo y asintió.

Y luego sonrió, cuando vio toda la vibra y actividad en la cocina. Sobre todo cuando vio al Joven Tony, robar unas galletas aun calientes, y fingió no ver cuando Ancestral hizo lo mismo, mientras Rhodey y Mamá Rodes trabajan en sacar la bajilla y la lasaña del horno. Tony da un gemido y dice:

—Mamá ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Tu tío.

—¿Has pensado en dejar todo esto de la Artes Místicas y ser panadero? Porque estos son incluso mejores que los de la panadería del parque.

Jiang Cheng se rió.

La vida era buena.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: 
> 
> *Yǎngnǚ: (养女) Hija Adoptiva. No se como se le llame pero bueno.
> 
> · 1917 nace Howard Stark
> 
> · 1944 nace Maria Carbonell (diferencia de casi 30 años)
> 
> · Se casan en 1963 cuando Maria tiene 19 años.
> 
> · Maria tiene a Tony a los 26 años.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta si estoy segura de que si se continuara...
> 
> Pero tardo mucho en actualizar.
> 
> El proximo capitulo sera la proxima semana.


End file.
